


Mixed-up, Criss-crossed Love

by PenofaPolski



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst?, Do y'all even read the tags?, F/M, Gen, I don't even know anymore, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Romance?, The square is here, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenofaPolski/pseuds/PenofaPolski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien are quickly discovering what it's like to have a crush on two separate people at the same time.</p>
<p> It's tearing both of them apart, bit by bit. Neither of them can make a decision, and that's their downfall. </p>
<p>Hawkmoth intends to use this for his own benefit. </p>
<p>Can the two teens get their act together before Hawkmoth destroys them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed-up, Criss-crossed Love

She didn’t even know where to begin. Everything was just...so messed up. She couldn’t wrap her head around it. How does one even go about trying to understand this nonsense?

  
She liked Adrien. There was no doubt about that. Maybe ‘obsessed’ was the more correct word, but it had a negative connotation, so she preferred to say she liked him. He occupied her thoughts day in and day out. There wasn’t a moment that went by that she wasn’t swooning over his golden hair, his green eyes, or his awkward and quirky smile he gave her in greeting.

  
However, this is where things started to get complicated.

There was another boy that had, of late, been shoving Adrien out of her mind. She didn’t know when this had happened, or even _how_ , but it had. Chat Noir was Adrien’s antithesis; loud, rebellious, and confident in himself as a hero. He teased, he flirted, and he was sweet to both sides of her (though he didn’t know the two were one person). He was always quick to jump to her rescue, whether as Ladybug or as plain old Marinette.

When had she started to let him occupy her thoughts? Her heart? Was it entirely unwelcome?

  
She didn’t know, and that, above all else, _terrified_ her.

  
If she were ever forced to choose, could she? Would she? She didn’t know. Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and emotions. How could she ever choose between the two of them? She knew, realistically, she couldn’t have both, but she also couldn’t say which one she liked better any more. Chat and Adrien consumed her. They were the hunters; she was the prey.

\---

Life always enjoyed bringing up complications, didn’t it? It would be far too easy for life to make his life problem-free. His heart and his mind waged war on each other. _Choose one_ , they whispered, _you can’t have both of them_.

When had it switched from the singular adoration of Ladybug into competing emotions for Ladybug and that shy, sweet girl who sat behind him in class? Marinette was an enigma; he couldn’t quite figure it out. With Adrien, she was a stammering, blushing klutz with a penchance for making a fool of herself. With Chat Noir, however, she seemed more confident and sure of herself and her talents, especially as a fashion designer. Every time he visited her as Chat, he would ask her to show him her newest design. Every time, she eagerly agreed. The model within him always wished he could wear her designs, but asking her as Adrien was impossible.

The last few weeks, he had slept fitfully, tossing and turning, unable to quiet his mind long enough to get a good night’s rest. Everyone noticed, but only Nino, Alya, and Marinette cared enough to ask him what was wrong. He had to bite back his laugh as Marinette stumbled over her words. When had she become cute to him? When had she wormed her way into his heart, filling his stomach with butterflies each time he saw her?

  
When had she started to take the place of his beloved Lady?

  
The thought scared him. His Lady was no longer as important to him as she had once been. He had never thought it possible; his emotions had felt so deep, so _real_. He thought Ladybug was it for him. Marinette proved him wrong.

He hoped he would never be forced to choose, but that was simply a childish wish of his; he knew he would have to choose someday.

And that someday was closer than the two of them could have ever realized.

\----

From within the darkened room, the villain could only grin as he sensed the conflicted emotions from the two teens. These were not like the other citizens he had akumatized; there was so much _power_ flowing in their veins. It was temptatious. But not yet. His time to shine would come soon enough.

  
All he could do for now was sit back and watch the two teens attempt to figure out their feelings. Teenagers in love always brought forth the best emotions. When the time was right, he would send his little akuma to darken their hearts, and then it was only a matter of time before his treasure would be brought to him.

“I’ll have your Miraculous sooner than you think, Ladybug and Chat Noir,” he cooed, though he knew they couldn’t hear him. “Just you wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to both AO3 and the MLB fandom. It's just a little something I thought up after listening to the unofficial release of the French theme. That made me cry, by the way!
> 
> If you liked it, comment. If there's something I missed in editing, please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope that you guys will also stick around for the next chapter! I haven't planned out much of anything yet, but hopefully I'll get something figured out! Until next time!


End file.
